Running from the Truth
by Future Wind
Summary: One peculiar day, Marisa finds some strange syringe in the forest where she lives. Thing is, she plans on using it... But to what end? What cost? Find out in, "Running from the Truth"! Rated T for mentions of Drugs/Swearing and Adult content mentioned...
1. Chapter 1

Running from the Truth.

By Archaeologist of Humanity

Chapter 1:- The Witch's Experiment/Feelings.

Small Mini-Story.

* * *

Marisa sat in her house in the magical forest that entrapped it. She heaved a heavy sigh to herself as the warmth of Summer got to her. She wiped some sweat from her forehead as she looked at the books that were screwed around her living room floor.

'Why do I have to give these back?' Marisa thought to herself, her blonde hair dropping down in front of her face. She frowned. 'Maybe I won't - Maybe Reimu won't remind... Wait... Reimu...'

Slowly getting to her feet, Marisa Kirisame the witch shook her head. "I can't think about her... Not now anyway." She walked to her front door. Her emotions starting to make her stomach feel like it was tightning up. "I don't... I don't like her more than a friend... Do I?"

Outside the weather started to change rather rapidly. It changed from being a very warm Summer to a cold day... Something was happening to the weather, but it wasn't an incident - Luckily.

Marisa opened the door and looked outside. "Mmmmm... Bad time to go for a flight, maybe a short walk will sort me out?" She walked out of her house and turned around - Pulling the door to and locking said house up. She left her broom behind this time.

Turning back around, she headed into the forest, seeing several mushrooms on the floor - Some of which looked dangerous... but some didn't. She nearly picked up some Red ones with White things coming from them, but her magic told her not too. So, therefore she didn't.

Marisa then saw something glinting in the shrubs near her house on her return home. She blinked. "That's not normal..." She slowly bent over and picked up the glinting thing, which turned out to be a syringe. It seemed unused to her. "Hmmmm... I wonder what would happen if I put this in my arm... No wait-" She thought apprehensively, "-Maybe I should run a spell to make sure it won't hurt. THEN, I'll do that! Heck yeah!" She bulleted into her house afterwards.

Poor Marisa Kirisame... If only she knew the worlds of hurt she was getting herself into. And then there's Reimu... What would she think?

* * *

I know this chapter was short, I'll try to make the next one longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Running from the Truth.

Chapter 2.

By Archaeologist of Humanity

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... I'm still just practicing as a writer, I'm not a professional (like Stephen King, etc) but I am trying :)

* * *

Marisa Kirisame sat in her house with something glinting on her main table in her bedroom. She was currently sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at it.

The syringe was changing colours every few seconds and she was starting to get curious. Very curious indeed. It looked like it had some form of advanced magic in it. Was it Pachouli's? Or was it Alice's? It definately wouldn't be Reimu's...

Maybe it was Yukari's? That Gap-Demon often went to the Outside world and- A light bulb went off in the witches head. "Outside world..." She mumbled.

A Crackle of Thunder outside had Marisa jump. She didn't like storms... In fact, she HATED them. Mostly because it stopped her from flying around on her broom. It was too dangerous...

She leaned back and used her hands to give her balance from behind her. "Mmmmm..." She thought to herself, 'I wonder.' She looked to the ground where there was a book. Not just any book, but a book scribbled with:- "Outside Objects and their dangers in terms of severity by Patchouli." on the cover.

Marisa slowly leaned forwards towards the book in question. Picking up the book, which even felt old. opened it up, the book feeling slightly heavy. "Ofmph- This should help, I think it will anyway, after all, it was made by Patchy- Zee~"

Marisa gleefily smiled as she flicked through the pages to the index, thankfully located at the front of the book. "Mmmmm, Lemme see..." She put a finger in her mouth and then used it to turn the pages to find the one which had "Syringes" on it.

On the page it had:-

'The Syringe; a complicated instrument which, when used correctly has the ability to help an individual greatly. Whether that be via powers or by just helping someone to get back to health.'

'Sounds like an antidote kind of thing...' Kirisame Marisa thought to herself a bit apprehensively. 'I just hope this doesn't hurt if I put it in my arm... Wait! There's more...'

Further down the page it gave a guage as to how dangerous it was; '-... 7 out of 10. Dangerous in the wrong hands. That includes Kleptomanics.'

Marisa growled. 'I'll be having WORDS with you Patchy!' She thought in her head and cast the book to the side. 'Alright, there's only one way I'm going to find out what that Syringe-Thing has in it! Bring. It. ON!'

Marisa stood up, with a confident-ish smile, wondered closer to the syringe - picked it up by the opposite end to the needle and pointing it at her arm. "Okay... 3... 2..."

_**BOOM!**_

Marisa jumped, sadly within moments the needle had been inserted and a searing pain went through her body, making her convulse and spasam. "ACK!" She fell to the floor and cast the Syringe aside. "Ooowwwwwww, that was a BAD idea Kirisame!" She berated herself, "Bad bad, owwwwww~"

Marisa rolled around on the floor as more and more pain flew through her. It was as though a thousand knifes had gone in her, like from Remillia, or maybe a Golden "thing" from Reimu... She was in so much pain and agony that she didn't even realise that her eye colour was changing. It went from being Golden Sun-like to Watery Aquatic Sapphire.

_[Meanwhile...]_

Reimu leaned back as she watched the Storm thunder down rain and hail, frowing she sighed. "No cleaning today." She then felt a huge, and she could feel it was HUGE, shift in magic and power... it was though... Wait... Wasn't that...

"That's Marisa's magical energy..." Reimu's eyes widened slightly. "What on Geosokyo is she doing now!?" She bolted to her feet, worried about her good, okay, best friend and went into the Shrine - Getting a huge rainproof coat and wrapping it around her. Within seconds she went out into the Rain storm, towards Marisa's house.

_[Marisa's House...]_

Marisa was crying. This hurt. So. Damn. Much.

"I hate you Patchy! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, her throat becoming hoarse fairly quickly. She winced at her own pathetic-ness. "It's not Patchy's fault..." She whimpered. "It's mine..." She slowly got to her feet and readjusted her hair which had disheveled itself during the time she had been writhling on the floor. She was crying still though.

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Marisa took one glance at her door and saw a rather familiar looking shadow on it, she couldn't care less though... She was stressed out too much. "Go away!"

"Marisa?"

Marisa's eyes widened as more pain took over, "I SAID GO AWAY! WHAT PART OF THAT-" She took in a deep breath, "DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?"

**BANG BANG BANG.**

"OPEN THIS DOOR MARISA, BEFORE I BLAST IT OPEN!"

Marisa took in a heavy breath, wobbled over to the door and slowly opened it, much to the shocked gasp of the person on the other side.

"Mar... Marisa? Are you okay? What happened?"

Marisa looked down and sniffed. "It's stupid... You don't want to know."

"Of course I want to know, come on, let me brew some tea for you." Reimu walked in and slowly closed the door.

Marisa sighed heavily, brushing some of her hair out of her face.. "'Kay..."

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Running from the Truth.

Chapter 3.

By Archaeologist of Humanity

This part may seem confusing, so, please bear that in mind. If anything gets too confusing or doesn't make sense... Just be aware that I am not that familiar to Touhou Project. I only got into it around about half a month ago/a month ago ^^;

* * *

_A few minutes - Okay, okay - More like 15-ish minutes later..._

Reimu walked into the room where Marisa was with a teapot in her hands. The witch hadn't calmed down and was still standing. "Relax." Reimu spoke to Marisa as the witch twitched. She was really un-nerved for some reason and Reimu would get the bottom of it, she had to.

"**So**. Tell me what's happened. Leave nothing out."

Marisa gulped and began to poke her fingers together. "Well, you know how I always like learning about spells and stuff-"

"**No,** Marisa**.** Why have your eyes _changed_ colour?"

Marisa gasped and bolted to her bathroom at short notice which had Reimu put the teapot down, as she chased after her best friend.

Slamming the door open as another BOOM occured in the sky outside; Marisa got to the mirror, panting.

"**No.**..**No way!**"

Marisa took one look in the mirror and gasped again. She had **BLUE** eyes! **NO**! Since _when_!? That meant... Had she, somehow, made herself more stronger!? She had **Golden Sun** eyes damnit! They were her signature! The part of her that made her, her! Without them... Wait, was she a fully powerful magician now? Not just an ordinary witch? That would mean Reimu would have to kill her... But... They were good friends! Best friends even! No...

"_No..._" Marisa mumbled under her breath as she couldn't help it, she had started to cry, but just barely managed to keep herself from crying fully.

Reimu was panting heavily as she arrived at the bathroom door. "You need. To tell me. What's going on. _Wait_..." She looked at the mirror and saw that her own eyes had changed to Gold. "_What have you done Marisa..." _Reimu whispered so Marisa could hear her, tracing her hand to her eyes using the mirror as a reference.

Marisa spun on her heel, staring at Reimu. "I don't know! What makes you think I know!?"

Reimu tried to calm down first, taking some deep breaths before trying to calm down her best friend, "Wait... There's an explanation, I'm sure."

Marisa, wasting no time bolted out of the bathroom - Leaving a dazed and confused Reimu behind. "**WAIT**!" Reimu called after her.

There was a short blast of power as Kirisame Marisa raced through her front door, grabbing her broom as she went.

Reimu just barely caught up with Marisa and grabbed her by her broom, forcing the witch to a standstill. "You _can't_ go flying! IT'S MUCH TOO _**DANGEROUS**_! You'll be **KILLED **if that storm has lightning in it! What if it hits you!? **THINK MARISA!**"

Marisa and Reimu struggled like this for around 2 minutes before Marisa let go of the broom and raced out of her house, leaving a screaming Reimu behind in her wake.

**"MARISA! COME BACK! IT ISN'T SAFE!"**

Marisa, on the other hand, didn't care. She had to get away from Reimu and discover what had happened on her own. She raced out into the cold weather that was swirling and causing quite a storm.

Rain pattered down and burned on her skin, or at least, it felt like it was burning. Rain turned to hail as she raced through the trees, eventually and not-so cautiously she took off into the sky. Not quite believing her own powers at the moment.

'Barrier...Barrier... Where the hell is that barrier!?' It was at that moment, that Marisa Kirisame, hit the so called 'barrier' full force with her head. Making her eyes spin.

"Owwww..."

A chuckling noise could be heard which un-nerved her even more, she looked around rapidly. "Who... Who's there!?" She yelled.

"_Ara ara_, don't tell me, you've forgotten about me?"

Marisa frowned as she turned to her right and spotted Yukari staring back at her. "What's the _sudden_ rush?" Yukari spoke to Marisa. "It's not like you to want to leave Geosokyo without a reason. Where's Reimu and... My my, what have you done to yourself? Your eyes are... Different. Somehow."

Marisa kicked the barrier in frustration. **"Let. me. go**! I want to be alone! **NOW**!" Marisa screamed as her right hand turned into a hand with a yellow aura. "I'll get MYSELF out if I have too!"

Yukari winced. "Alright, alright. No need to get snippy." She smirked. "I won't let you in unless you have a genuine reason, understood?"

Marisa, being Marisa, didn't think twice (Which she should've done). "Yeah, yeah, lemme through!"

"**MARISAAA**!"

Marisa gulped as Yukari opened the barrier, much to the person on the ground's dismay. "**GET BACK HERE!**"

Marisa dived through the gap as Yukari closed the barrier back up.

Marisa Kirisame would be in the Outside World for quite awhile... But when she came back, would she be the same?

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 4...


	4. Chapter 4

Running from the Truth.

Chapter 4.

By Archaeologist of Humanity

* * *

Dark Clouds. Even worse then in Gensokyo/Geosokyo. Rain thundered down the moment Marisa managed to get to the Outside World.

She was in a forest the moment she crossed the barrier. 'Thank my stars...' She thought to herself.

Grabbing a hold of a tree for support - She looked around the edge of the forest, trying to spot the Human village.

Seeing no-one there. Something was afoot...But what?

Marisa etched closer to the Human village until...

_**SNAP.**_

"**HEY**! There's someone over there! She's from that barrier place! **GET HER**!"

Marisa's eyes widened as she spun on her heel, yelping she headed at high speed (okay, as fast as her legs would carry her) away from the 3 people who had spotted her. Who were now chasing her.

"GAH! _**Leave me alone**_!" Marisa screamed back as she just about tapped into her magical energies, going into a dense part of the forest, up and into the sky.

When she eventually landed again - She was far, FAR away from where she had been.

'Okay...' She breathed a sigh of relief. 'No-one's around. Okay.'

Marisa Kirisame wondered forwards - heading almost past a cottage hidden deep in the woods. She would have gone straight past had it not been for the inviting smell on the inside.

Her stomach growled as it was STARVING hungry since she had, originally, planned to eat dinner before - Well. That was hard to put into context right now for her. She didn't want to think of Reimu or anyone else... She needed to figure out what the hell that syringe had in it!

"Ah. A lost soul."

Breathing almost on the back of her neck had Marisa freeze on the spot. Someone was THIS close to her and, she hadn't, even, noticed!?

"Relax. I'll get you somewhere safe to be. Those Humans can be rather bothersome." The person, whoever they were, took Marisa's left hand (without asking) and led her towards the cottage.

Around 2 and a half minutes later Marisa stood at the cottage's door with the stranger still holding onto her hand. The stranger had a rather soft hand... It felt almost like a leaf.

"Hey! Merlin! I've found someone you may like to see!"

Coughing had Marisa widen her eyes slightly. This wasn't THE Merlin she had heard so much about, surely? He was long since dead according to her... But, if he had somehow found the elixer of the Moon... than that... Was a different story entirely.

The door slowly opened to reveal a rather elderly magician. He looked like he had a long grey beard, a tatty long dark green cloak and grey eyes. They looked almost like they had been green originally.

"A new person? Come in. Any friend of Molly is a friend of mine."

Marisa blinked as she was practically led into the cottage by this, Molly, person and sat down opposite a rather complex table. It was a magical table full of spellbooks that should love to 'borrow' had it been in any other time and place.

Back in Geosokyo

**"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!?"**

Yukari grimaced as she heard Reimu screaming at her. "Relax Reimu, dear. It's not permanent. Not yet anyway~"

**"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?**" Reimu took in a heavy breath and screamed at Yukari some more, not quite convinced the Gap Demon knew what she was doing, "You just sent Marisa away! **DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS**!?"

"If you're _so_ concerned about your partner, go and find her yourself. You love sick puppy."

Reimu rolled up her sleeves and rolled her eyes. "Fine~" She glanced at Alice, "Alice? Look after the Shrine." She marched across the barrier as Alice, who had only just arrived, sweatdropped.

"I don't have to ask what happened - Do I?"

Yukari nodded. "It's probably best that you don't."

"Seen Patchouli lately?"

Yukari, for once in her long life, blushed. "I... I haven't. It's...It's not like I like her!" Yukari yelped, being caught completely off guard.

Alice smirked as she walked towards the Shrine, pulling out a broom. "Yes, you do."

* * *

To be Continued in Chapter 5...

Poor Marisa.

Poor Reimu.

We'll see what happens in this story! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Running from the Truth.

Chapter 5.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

* * *

Marisa fidgeted as she sat in the house of this "Merlin" sourcerer who was currently staring straight at her, with a curious expression on his face.

"What is your name?"

Marisa gulped as she took a glance to the "Molly" person that had coaxed her in. She had shoulder length ordinary brown hair and glowing golden eyes. Almost like what she had previous to the "accident".

"It's okay, Merlin won't bite. He doesn't have anything against those from beyond the barrier."

Merlin hummed and stroke his beard. "The barrier, huh? As in those from Gensokyo? You live there Miss...?"

Marisa gulped again and spoke very absentmindedly. "Kirisame. Marisa Kirisame."

Merlin's eyes widened as though he recognised something to do with her surname. "Kirisame... I remember that name."

Marisa blinked. "Y-You do?"

"Why yes. That would be the surname of your mother, if I am not mistaken?"

Marisa's eyes widened. "You know my mother!?" She half shouted but then sat back down and blinked as a blush was on her face - She was embarrased. "Uhhh... Sorry for shouting."

Merlin chuckled. "Think nothing of it. Now then... What brings you to my cottage, Young Marisa?"

Marisa fidgeted a bit. Unsure of her actions, how should she explain about the syringe? About the events up 'till now? She gulped.

Molly placed a hand on Marisa's shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "It's okay, Marisa - You can tell Merlin anything. He never judges me or anyone."

Marisa gulped and then sighed, putting all of her faith together she started to relay everything to Merlin who eventually started to smile. Which Marisa found odd.

"Ah, the Syringe... Yes, I remember your father putting that there. It was a little 'test' of his for you."

Marisa blinked. "So, you're saying I was meant to find that?"

"Yes."

"Then why-"

Molly was the next to talk. "I'm sorry to butt in but... Isn't that Reimu out there?" She pointed outside the window where there was in fact a Shrine Maiden seemingly wondering around, looking lost.

Marisa instantly tried to hide her face. "Uhhhh... I'm not here."

Merlin chuckled. "You love her, right?"

Marisa instantly went into a full crimson blush which had Merlin laugh. "Alright, alright. I'll reverse the effects of the Syringe... Just... Be more careful. I may not be able to do it next time."

Marisa nodded with her blush still in place. "Uhmmm... Okay."

* * *

To Be Continued in Chapter 6!


End file.
